


Stranded

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Cody is the one who needs saving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote on Tumblr for bloodwingsniper on my blog cmdrcody2224. I truly enjoy writing these, so if anyone has something they'd like to see me write, feel free to contact me on here or Tumblr. Enjoy!

He felt like every bone in his body had been broken, and he wasn’t far off with that assessment. What a shitty end to an otherwise pleasant day.   
The day had started off well enough. He’d extracted himself from the tangle of limbs that was his baby brother, Rex (who’d come sneaking into his quarters after a nasty nightmare), and done his usual morning routine: a quick shower, a shave, a once over of his DC, then out the door to grab a quick bite while looking over the day’s work. He’d actually made it to the bridge before his general, and the small affectionate smile of gratitude Obi-Wan had given him after he handed him a breakfast bar turned his insides to warm jelly. It was shaping up to be a really good day. 

So of course it got ruined.

The vehicle of the ruination of Cody’s great day was a distress signal from a small backwater planet. Pirates had come and stolen all of the villager’s supplies, and could they please help? Obi-Wan, being the literal embodiment of Jedi compassion and goodwill, agreed. He took only himself, a kit of emergency supplies, and Cody. Their small ship dropped away from the Jedi cruiser and rounded the dark side of the planet. Everything seemed on the up and up.

So of course it was a trick. No sooner had they gotten out of sight of the cruiser than they were being shot down, and here Cody’s memory is a little spotty. He remembers the explosions, swearing as he fumbled for his helmet, how incredibly inconvenienced Obi-Wan looked as he grappled with the controls. He remembers momentarily becoming airborne then a hard fall and a white hot pain in his hip area then blessed oblivion.

Here’s what happened while he was unconscious.

Obi-Wan heard Cody swearing as their ship did its absolute best to kill them, but he was focused on landing to scold him. For all the times he’d teased Anakin about his penchant for messy landings, the experience was doing him worlds of good now. He should remember to thank him the nest time they crossed paths.   
They came to a screeching, shuddering stop in the middle of a dense rain forest. Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he stretched out his senses and felt that their attackers thought them dead. 

“Well, Cody, this is a fine mess we’ve gotten into,” Obi-Wan said lightly, but there was no answer. Obi-Wan rose from his seat, scanning the wreckage of the ship and resolutely ignoring the sick roiling mass of fear that told him he’d lost Cody. “No,” he said so firmly it was a near snarl as it left his lips. Normally he was content to allow the Force to move through him as it would, recognizing that it was he, not the Force, that was the tool. Not now. Now he grabbed hold of the Force and threw his senses out like a blanket, pushing his awareness into every nook and cranny until, there!, he found Cody under a collapsed portion of the hull, unconscious, bleeding much more than Obi-Wan would like, but alive, blessedly, thankfully alive. 

Slinging the supplies across his back, Obi-Wan used the Force to gently levitate his commander, wincing when an unconscious Cody whimpered in pain as his injured thigh was shifted. Unknown to Obi-Wan, as they’d come in for their crash landing, Cody had been flung into the hull of the ship, and one of the supports had pierced his thigh, pinning him to the floor. As much as it pained Obi-Wan to hurt Cody, he knew they couldn’t stay. Their crash had left an obvious scar on the otherwise uniform forest, and it would be too easy to find them if their attackers chose to do so. So Obi-Wan slid him up the support just enough so that he could cut Cody free, making sure to leave the metal in his thigh there until he’d moved them to a safer location. 

Their descent from the wreckage in the trees to the forest floor was nerve-wracking and exhausting. By the time Obi-Wan had them safely to the floor, he was shaking with exhaustion. Never had he used the Force in this manner for such a sustained period of time, and there was still much to be done. He found himself begging the Force to find them shelter, and it complied, leading him about a mile away from the crash to an unoccupied cave. He wasn’t sure if it was sweat or tears of thankfulness on his face as he dropped to the cave floor, throwing the supplies to the ground, and with a growl of effort, slowly lowering his injured Cody to the ground in front of him. 

He took a moment to center himself, releasing all hid fear and anger and exhaustion into the Force, and the Force took those from him gladly. A feeling of peace overtook him. Cody would not die here today; it wasn’t his time. He still had so much to do with Obi-Wan before the Force would accept his spirit. The Force soothed Obi-Wan in this way for the next couple hours, flowing into him and taking over the work of removing Cody’s armor, pulling the metal from his leg and stitching the wounded flesh back together. When it was done, the Force set Cody’s head in Obi-wan’s lap (as it knew Obi-Wan would want) and set the Jedi’s fingers to stroking the spiky black hair as he rested in deep meditation. 

This is what Cody woke to, feeling like a planet sat on him, strangely comfortable with someone’s fingers carding through his hair and gently stroking his distinctive scar. He opened his eyes, and his already dry mouth achieved the consistency of cotton. Obi-Wan, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling with affection and another emotion Cody was too dazed to identify, was staring at him, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. He was so fekking beautiful in that instant, and Cody was so weak from pain and blood loss, that it wasn’t until Obi-Wan began to return the kiss that Cody even realized he’d grabbed the man by his silky hair and pulled him down for one in the first place. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “I was quite worried about you, Commander. I much prefer for you to do the rescuing,” he said between brushing his lips against Cody’s, nearly taking his breath away with each new exchange (though Cody would rather die than admit it), seemingly surrendering a little more each time to the pull between them. “It will be some hours yet before our friends find us,” Obi-Wan continued, as though Cody would be capable of supplying an answer while Obi-Wan deepened each kiss a little more than the one before until they were sharing the same breath. 

Cody didn’t mind. Not at all.


End file.
